Fighting for You
by Swarek-Malfoy
Summary: Lindsay has something important to tell Danny, but when she catches him with Rikki, her plans change. She transfers back to Montana, then something tragic happens in New York...can they find their way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**So…this is my first CSI:NY story, I hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY…although I wish I did**

* * *

When Danny told her that he couldn't do lunch because he was busy going to the bank, the dry cleaners and getting his bike fixed, she knew something was wrong…she never thought he'd be cheating on her, but she caught him red handed. The truth is, she called and asked him out to lunch mostly because she had something important to tell him. He said he was busy, but she knew he was lying, so she decided to go over to his apartment. What she saw when she unlocked the door shattered her heart. She saw Danny in just his boxers and Rikki wearing only Danny's shirt, they were kissing rather intensely, so much so that they didn't even notice that Lindsay was at the door witnessing the whole thing with tears in her eyes and her hand placed gently on her stomach.

She quietly shut the door and ran out of the apartment building. Lindsay managed to hold back her tears until she got outside where she collapsed on the steps finally letting the tears fall. She knew Danny was still grieving over Ruben's death and that they were drifting apart but she never thought he'd cheat on her…never.

She wiped her eyes and made her way back to work. Once she stepped inside the building, she was greeted by Stella.

"Hey Linds" she said

On the way back up to the lab she asked "So did you tell Danny?"

Lindsay shook her head "No, he was…busy" she said quietly, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

"Busy doing what?" Stella asked confused by Lindsay's demeanor

"Rikki" she said quietly

"What?!" Stella said shocked "Oh Lindsay…are you sure?"

"Positive" she sobbed "I…I saw them, he was only wearing boxers and she was only wearing his shirt…they were…they were kissing…"

"That bastard! How could he do this to you?!" Stella was angry now. Both Danny and Lindsay were her friends and she never thought Danny would hurt Lindsay…not like this"

"Please Stell…don't say anything to him…please"

Stella nodded her head and they continued up to the lab.

After a while of silence, Stella asked "So um…what are you going to do about…"

"I'm keeping it" Lindsay said quickly wiping away her tears "I just don't know how I can face him after what I saw…I don't know how or…if I should tell him"

"Lindsay, whatever you decide, I'll be behind you 100 percent" Stella said

Lindsay gave her a sad smile "Thanks Stella"

Stella returned the small smile "Are you sure you're up to work today?"

Lindsay nodded "I'll be fine, and work will help keep my mind off…stuff"

"Okay" Stella said with a sympathetic smile "If you're sure"

* * *

A few hours later, Lindsay was sitting in the office she shared with Danny, waiting for some DNA results. That's when he walked in, acting as if nothing was wrong, as if he didn't shatter her heart only a few hours before.

"Hey Montana" he said with his half grin "Sorry I couldn't do lunch today…so what do ya say about dinner tonight?"

Lindsay looked up at him, she could see in his eyes that there was something he wasn't telling her, but what he didn't know was that she knew what that something was. She tried not to glare at him when she said "Can't, I'm busy"

Danny gave her a confused look and asked "Did I do something wrong?"

Lindsay scoffed and stood up "No not at all" and with that she left the room, not noticing Stella standing at the door.

Stella just stood, glaring at Danny and he looked at her confused. He through his hands in the air out of frustration and asked "Seriously, what'd I do?" Stella just shook her head and walked away.

* * *

Lindsay knocked on the door to Mac's office, "Come in" he said

"Mac…I…I need to talk to you" she said quietly

Mac could sense that she was very distraught about something "Sure" he said "Lindsay…what's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore Mac" she said with tears in her eyes "I…I shouldn't have gotten involved with a co-worker…that was a mistake" the tears streaming down her cheeks "I want to transfer…back to Montana"

"Lindsay…" he started, the look in her eyes was one of pain and betrayal "Are you sure?"

Lindsay nodded her head "Yes" she said quietly

Mac looked down for a minute before he looked back up at her "Lindsay…I don't know what happened with you and Danny and you know I don't want you to leave…but I can see that it's something you need to do"

Lindsay just nodded

"I really do hate to see you go" Mac said sincerely "Lindsay I want you to know that you're an excellent CSI and if you ever decide to come back, you'll still have a place on my team…you're part of the family, always will be"

"Thanks Mac" she said tearfully and Mac hugged her

* * *

It's been 3 days since Lindsay asked for a transfer back to Montana and she's somewhat managed to avoid talking to Danny…well that is unless it had to do with a case. He tried to get her to talk to him a few times, but each time she brushed him off and walked away.

She was leaving for Montana the next morning she was finishing some packing when she heard a knock on her apartment door. She quickly opened the door, but when she saw who it was, she wished she hadn't.

"What do you want Danny?" she sighed

"I want to know what's wrong" he replied "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes "You mean you don't know?!"

"That's why I asked…Montana what'd I do?" he asked quietly, pleading with her for an answer

Lindsay just sighed and moved away from the door, allowing him to enter her apartment. She just ignored him as if he wasn't even there and continued to pack.

When he saw the suitcases, his heart dropped

"Lindsay…" he choked out "Where…where are you going?"

"Montana" was her reply "I'm transferring back"

"What?! Why?!" he asked shocked

She looked at him with her hands on her hips "Do you really have to ask?"

"Lindsay baby, I know I've been distant since…but that's no reason to leave…please Montana, don't go" he begged "Whatever I have to do, I'll do it"

"Danny stop it…just stop" she shouted

Her hand drifted to her still flat stomach, thinking about the life they created. Once she realized what she was doing, she quickly pulled her hand away. She knew she should tell him that she's pregnant, but after what she found out a few days before; she thought it would be best for their child's well being for him not to know…not yet.

"Lindsay please, just tell me why you're leaving" he pleaded

"Ugh…Danny go, I can't deal with you right now, please leave" she said

"Lindsay…"

"Leave!" she interrupted and just about pushed him out the door

He turned to her with sad eyes "What am I supposed to do without you?" he asked quietly

"Oh Danny, you're bed will be warm…you still have Rikki"

With that she slammed the door in his face and sunk to the floor in tears, while Danny stood shocked on the other side of the door _'What…how…she knows'_. He sunk to the floor as well, his head in his hands _'Oh god…what have I done?!'_

* * *

**So What did you think? Should I continue?...Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Wow, I didn't expect so much feedback…it really means a lot that you like this story. So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY…although I wish I did**

* * *

As her words finally began to sink in, the tears started to build up in his eyes _'How could I have hurt her so much?'_ What was supposed to be a moment of comfort, was anything but. He had ruined the best thing that ever happened to him. _'I can't lose her…I just can't'_, Danny stood up and started banging on the door; he wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

"Montana, please" he begged on the verge of tears "I…I need you…please don't go"

Lindsay quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled the door open, and glared at Danny all the while trying not to let the tears streaming down his cheeks affect her "You _need_ me? Are you fucking serious?!" she said angrily "Danny I tried to be there for you, but you pushed me away. You don't need me, and I sure as hell don't need you!"

"But…"

"No buts Danny" she said more calmly while a tear made its way down her cheek "I tried and I loved you, but that wasn't good enough…was it?"

Danny ached to wipe her tears away, but he couldn't…not when he was the one that caused them.

"Lindsay…" he said through his own tears "I…I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry…what happened with her, it was a…mistake, she meant nothing to me"

Lindsay put her hands on her hips "Nothing?" she said "That's worse, you…you threw away what we had for nothing?"

"Lindsay I…" he started to come closer to her

Lindsay put her hand up stopping him "Don't…we're done here" she yelled "I hate you, I want nothing more to do with you"

Her thoughts drifted to the life growing inside her. She knew that last statement was a lie; she didn't hate him, the truth is even after what he did, she still loved him and the child they shared, but she just couldn't bring herself to face him and work with him everyday after what he'd done

"Montana…"

"No Danny" she shouted "Go now, before I nail you with harassment charges"

Danny's shoulders slumped in defeat and before he could say anything else, Lindsay slammed the door in his face once again

* * *

The next morning Lindsay had her stuff all packed and opened the door to leave, when Danny fell into her apartment, landing on his back with a groan

"Ugh, you're still here" Lindsay said angrily, it was obvious he spent the night slumped against her door "I thought I told you to leave"

"Lindsay…please" he begged for her to listen to him, although he had no idea what to say to make it better "I…I love you"

Lindsay just scoffed and pushed her way past him, dragging her bags behind her. Danny followed her all the way out the door and to the street where a cab was waiting.

"Danny leave me the hell alone!" she yelled "I don't want to EVER see your face again!"

The cab driver had already loaded her bags in the trunk and was waiting in the driver's seat. Lindsay had nothing more to say to the man that still held her shattered heart so she got in the cab without another word. Danny could only watch as the cab drove away with all that mattered in his life.

* * *

Hours later, Lindsay's plane landed in Montana. She made her way through the airport, looking through the crowd for a familiar face. She smiled for the first time in a while when she saw her big brother Brett.

"Brett!" she screamed happily running into his arms

"Hey Linds" he smiled putting her down "So I take it you're happy to see me?"

"Of course I am, you big dork" Lindsay smiled hitting him playfully in the shoulder

"Hey now, no rough stuff" he joked "So have you decided where you're staying yet?"

"No, not really" she said quietly

"Are you going to tell me what happened in New York?" he asked

Lindsay glared at him

"I take that as a no" he said "So Linds I was thinking, why don't you stay with me?"

"Really?" she replied, she was relieved that she wouldn't have to stay with her overly concerned parents

"Of course" he said draping an arm over she shoulders "I know how Mom and Dad can get, and it doesn't look like you want to deal with that right now"

Lindsay nodded and they headed over to get her luggage

* * *

"Sorry, I didn't really have a chance to clean" Brett said as he opened the door to his apartment

Lindsay laughed going in and took a seat on the couch "When have you ever cleaned?"

Brett shrugged and smirked "You got me there" he said "So do you want anything, something to eat?… something to drink?"

Lindsay nodded "Water would be good"

Brett brought her a glass of water and sat beside her on the couch. Lindsay took a sip of the water and noticed him starring at her "What?" she asked

"What's going on with you Linds?" he asked softly "Why did you suddenly want to come home? All the times I talked to you on the phone, it seemed like you were happy in New York"

Lindsay sighed and put the glass down on the coffee table "Um…something happened" she said quietly "It…it's a long story" the tears starting to trail down her cheeks

"Hey, shh I'm here" he said wiping her tears away "I got time, Linds you can tell me"

Lindsay looked at him and saw the concern in his eyes before he started "I…you know who I talk about when I say Danny" he nodded, urging her to continue

She went on to tell him about how she and Danny were together and how happy she was. Then she told him about Ruben, the little boy that was killed and how Danny felt guilty for his death because Ruben was under his watch. She told him how she tried to be there for Danny but he just pulled away. She hesitated before she told her brother that she had caught Danny cheating on her.

She saw the concern in Brett's eyes turn to anger "I'll kill him"

"Brett…that's not all" she said quietly looking down at her hands

Brett looked at her, waiting for her to say something, getting more worried and concerned with every second of silence

Lindsay finally worked up the courage to tell him "I…I'm pregnant"

* * *

**A/N - Soooo...what did ya think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Thanks so much for all the reviews :) it really means a lot **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY…although I wish I did**

* * *

Brett looked at her shocked into silence, he couldn't believe his baby sister was pregnant

"Brett…say something" Lindsay said quietly

"You…you're pregnant?" he managed to choke out

Lindsay slowly nodded and looked away, tears glistening her cheeks

"Oh Lindsay" Brett said pulling her into a hug

Lindsay slowly pulled away and looked up at him "You're not mad at me?"

"Linds, why would I be mad at you?" he asked shocked that she'd think he'd be mad at her "I'm pissed at this Danny guy, but I could never be mad at you" he told her reassuringly "Does he know?"

Lindsay looked down and shook her head "I was going to tell him…but uh…that's when I saw him with her" She wiped the tears from her eyes "Even after all that…I…I still love him"

Brett gave her a small smile "You wouldn't be Lindsay if you didn't"

Lindsay leaned her head on her brother's shoulder "Linds?"

"Yeah?" she answered

"Are you going to tell him?" Brett asked

Lindsay sighed "Not yet, I can't" she said, tears building up in her eyes again "That's why I came back here, I couldn't face him…I just couldn't"

* * *

Danny was sitting at his desk in the office that seemed so empty to him now. He sat staring at the desk that belonged to the one and only woman he could ever love. She was gone because he made the mistake of turning to another woman to help him with his grief, but in reality it only caused more grief. It had only been a few days since Lindsay left, but with each day that passed, Danny spiraled deeper into a depression.

"Danny" he heard Mac say

"Huh" he said without taking his eyes off Lindsay's old desk

"Danny this is Katey Traven" Mac told him "Your new partner"

Danny's head shot up, he looked at his 'new partner' then he glared at Mac before he angrily stomped out of the room.

Katey looked to Mac confused, all she knew was that she was replacing a CSI that left abruptly.

"I'm sorry about that" Mac said trying to remain professional "Danny was…very close to Lin…the CSI you are replacing"

"I understand" she said "Um…may I ask what happened?"

Mac sighed "I'm not sure exactly, she didn't tell me" he said, remembering the sad, scared, angry look in Lindsay's eyes when she asked him for the transfer "But I think it would be best if you didn't bring it up around Danny"

* * *

Danny was sitting in the break room with his head in his hands _'__I tried and I loved you, but that wasn't good enough…was it?'_… _'I hate you, I want nothing more to do with you'_… _'Danny leave me the hell alone!'_ _she yelled 'I don't want to EVER see your face again!' _her words running through his mind in a continuous loop _'Oh Danny, you're bed will be warm…you still have Rikki'_… _'How did she know?'_ he asked himself, though the answer to that question didn't really matter to him. All that mattered to him was the fact that Lindsay was gone and he was to blame. He hurt her so badly and it was because of a stupid, selfish act; again he asked himself _'What the hell have I done?!'_

He soon felt a burning gaze directed solely at him. Danny looked up and saw Stella angrily glaring at him

"Look Stell, I know I fucked up…no need to rub it in" he almost shouted

"What the hell were you thinking?!" she asked

"That's just it…I wasn't thinking" Danny said quietly, the thought of the pain he caused Lindsay made tears build up in his eyes

"Obviously" Stella said bitterly

After a few moments of silence, Danny spoke again "Uh…Stella?" he said "Have…have you talked to her?"

Danny looked at her, she could see the pain in his eyes and for the first time since she found out what he did, she felt an ounce of sympathy for him. Stella could see that he was hurting and that he knew he was to blame for all this.

"I don't think that's any of your business" she told him

"Please Stella, just give me that…I need to know that she's ok" he pleaded

Stella sighed "She got to Montana safely if that's what you mean" she said

"Thank you" he said, relief present in his voice

Stella went to leave but before she did, she said "You really messed up Messer, I hope you realize what you lost" and with that she left

Danny looked down, of course he knew what he lost. He lost Lindsay because of his own stupidity. But what he didn't know was what Stella's words implied; that he lost more than just Lindsay.

* * *

**A/N - Well there you have it, I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – All your reviews just make my day! Well here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY…although I wish I did**

**Song Credit – '**_**Should've Said No' – Taylor Swift**_

* * *

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

It's been a month since he watched her go, a month since he made the biggest mistake of his life and a month since he lost everything that mattered to him. Danny sat at a bar down the street from the lab, downing shots of whiskey, thinking about the mess he caused his life to become. He loved her, he loved her with everything in him, but he lost her love, he lost her trust when he went to Rikki for comfort instead of her. Lindsay left and at this point, Danny believed he'd never see her again. He knew for a fact that he'd never love again; Lindsay was his one and only. Danny Messer never was one to give up but at this point, what else could he do? He flagged the bartender down for another shot of whiskey.

"Just leave the bottle" he slurred

The bartender rolled his eyes before setting the bottle down in front of Danny, and left to serve the other customers. He downed the shot then poured another and downed that one as well. He slowly pulled out his phone, he stared at the blurred numbers and in his drunken stupor, he dialed a familiar number. As soon as he hit 'talk', he dropped the phone and chuckled. Danny stumbled off his bar stool _'Whoa'_. He bent down; trying multiple times before he finally grabbed a hold of it. He grabbed the edge of the bar and pulled himself up. He managed to sit down on the bar stool and put the phone up to his ear. It rang a few times before it went to voicemail.

"_You've reached Lindsay Monroe, please leave your name and number and I'll call you back as soon as I can"_

His heart fluttered just hearing her voice "Lindsay? Baby I misses you, please come home. I need my Montana, you gotta come back, I gots to explain why baby. I know it was wrong, I…HEY I'M NOT DONES WITH THAT YET!" he shouted at the bartender who attempted to take away the bottle of whiskey. The bartender held up his hands and walked away, leaving the bottle where it was. Danny sighed "Lindsay I…I know sleepin' with Rikki was wrong, I'm so sorry it happened, I'm so god damned sorry I hurted you. Babe please come back to me…I need to tell you I…I loves you Montana!"

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

Danny poured another shot, he stared at the amber colored liquid for a moment before downing it. He slapped a couple of bills on the counter, he got up and stumbled out of the bar. He made his way to the parking garage at the lab and went straight for one of the department issued vehicles but no matter how many times he tried, he just couldn't manage to get the key in the lock.

"Whatcha doing there Danno?"

Danny sighed "Damn key won't fit"

Flack held his hand out "Here let me try"

Danny handed over the keys and Flack pressed the automatic unlock button

Danny chuckled "Why didn't I thinks of that?"

"Probably because you're drunk off your ass" Flack retorted

"Gimme the keys, I gotta go" Danny slurred

"No, I don't think so" Flack said , holding the keys out of Danny's reach

"Come on Donnie, I ain't walking 10 blocks cuz everythin' is spinning toos much" Danny said swaying a bit

"Danny, I'm not gonna let you get charged with a DUI" Flack said "Get in, I'll drive ya to your place"

"But I don't wanna go there" Danny said "Gimme the keys!"

"No, get in the damn car!" Flack said sternly "I'll drive you where you wanna go"

Danny sighed heavily "Fines…just drive me home"

After a few minutes of driving, Flack asked "Damn it Messer, why are you doing this to yourself?" It wasn't the first time in the past month that Flack had to drive Danny home

Danny turned to Flack with tears in his eyes "She's gone Flack…she's gone" he said quietly

"Who's gone?" Flack asked, he knew Danny was talking about Lindsay but he wanted to hear it from him. Sure he heard many rumors circulating around the precinct of why Lindsay left, but Danny never actually told him what happened.

"I lost her…I lost my Montana" Danny said sadly, looking down trying to hide the tears that were streaming down his cheeks

"You know, you never actually told me what happened" Flack said

Danny sighed again "I hurted her, now she's gone" he slurred sadly "I didn't mean to…Montana's gone, she won't come back"

Flack pulled into the parking lot of Danny's building "Danny, I'm sure she'll come back someday"

"No she won't" he said opening the door "Not after what I did"

Danny stumbled out of the vehicle and managed to get to the building before he fell against the wall, and he started laughing hysterically. Flack caught up to him, and luckily someone was just exiting the building "Can you hold the door please" Flack said

Flack took Danny's arm and put it around his shoulders to try and keep his friend steady. It took a lot of work but Flack finally managed to get Danny up to the apartment.

"Alright Danno, where are your keys?" Flack asked

Danny shrugged "I dunno"

"Well how do you expect to get into your apartment?"

Danny knocked on the door, when he got no answer he laughed "No one's home"

"No shit" Flack said "Now Danny where are your keys"

"At the bar I think" he said

"Damn it" Flack muttered, then he noticed a key on top of the door frame

He unlocked the door and once he opened it, he was stunned at the state of Danny's apartment…or better called a pig sty; there were beer bottles, empty pizza boxes and take out containers everywhere. From the pillows and blankets, it was obvious that Danny had been sleeping on the couch.

"I should've said no" Danny said quietly

"What?" Flack asked

"I should've said no" Danny said "I shouldn't have slepted with her…I should've went to Lindsay instead"

"What are you talking about Danny?" Flack asked

Instead of getting an answer, all he heard was a loud thud and then some deep snoring; Danny had passed out on the living room floor.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter…I'm thinking that the next one will probably be mostly Lindsay, Brett and maybe their parents**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY…although I wish I did**

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've just had a lot to deal with personally. I hope you're still interested in this story**

**

* * *

**

"Lindsay, you ready to go?" Brett yelled

"Yeah just a minute" Lindsay yelled from the other room

A few minutes later, she emerged from her room in tears

"Linds, what's wrong?" he asked concerned, pulling her into a hug

She buried her head in his chest a mumbled something that he didn't catch

"What was that?" he asked

She pulled away from him and sobbed "Everything makes me look fat"

Brett chuckled "You're not fat Lindsay, you're pregnant…now let's go"

"Uh just let me change" Lindsay said and turned to go but Brett stopped her

"Oh no you don't" he said "You look great now lets go before we're late for dinner, you know how mom gets"

As they walked out the door Lindsay asked softly, like a scared child "How do you think they'll take this?"

Brett just smiled and shrugged

As they approached the door to their childhood home, Brett looked to Lindsay who stopped behind him, she looked as if she was about to pass out

"You alright Linds?" he asked

"Yeah um…I'm just nervous" she said quietly "They're gonna be so disappointed in me"

"They are not gonna be disappointed in you" he told her "Mom is going to be thrilled and dad will be too…although he'll probably want to go after Danny with his shotgun"

Lindsay giggled a little bit

"Now can we go inside" he asked, then dramatically rubbed his stomach "I'm starving"

Lindsay whacked him on the shoulder "Aren't you always?"

"Oh you're gonna get it" Brett laughed then put her into a headlock

"Hey!" Lindsay shouted

Suddenly the door opened and a woman appeared

"Some things never change" Anna Monroe smiled, greeting her children

She immediately pulled Lindsay into a hug "It's good to see you sweetheart" she then looked up at Brett "Brett the foods on the table"

He laughed "Nice to see you too mom" he walked inside, leaving the two women alone

"So Lindsay dear, how are you? It seems forever since we talked. How's New York? How long are you here for?..."

"Mom, calm down" Lindsay giggled "I'm fine and I'm sorry I haven't called lately, things have been pretty hectic" Lindsay sighed "And well New York is…Mom, I'm not going back for a while"

She then walked across the porch and starred out at the wheat field

"Lindsay did something happen?" Anna asked as she hesitantly approached her daughter

Lindsay slowly turned around and that's when Anna first noticed her daughter's 5 month baby bump. Her eyes widened in shock "You're pregnant?"

Lindsay nodded as the tears welled up in her eyes

"Oh sweetheart" Anna said, pulling her daughter into a hug, after a few moments she pulled away slightly "You never told me you were seeing someone, who is this guy? Why didn't he come with you?"

A few tears trailed down Lindsay's cheeks as she moved to sit down on the porch swing. Anna sat beside her and pulled her closer

"Mom, you remember I told you about my partner…D-Danny?" Lindsay said, wiping away her tears and at Anna's nod, she continued "Well we were together for a while and…"

"He's the father" Anna finished quietly "Does he know?"

Lindsay shook her head "I…I went to his place to tell him but um I…I found him with another woman" A whole new set of tears started to make their way down her cheeks

"What?" Anna said shocked " Oh honey, is that why you came back home?"

Lindsay nodded "Partly" she choked out

"What do you mean?"

She sighed "There's more to it than him just cheating on me…um a little boy that lived across the hall from him, he was killed and Danny blamed himself because he was meant to make sure the boy got home safely. Danny, he was so depressed and so full of hurt…I gave him space because I knew what it was like to lose someone I care about so violently…but instead of coming to me when he was ready he…he kept pulling further and further away and I tried everything to pull him back, but it was like he didn't want anything to do with me" Lindsay took a deep breath to calm herself before she continued "He…he uh…the woman he slept with was the mother of the little boy that was killed…"

"That still doesn't make it right" Anna told her softly

"I know and…" Lindsay was cut off by the ringing of her phone

She pulled it out of her pocket…the caller ID said 'Danny'. She gasped

"What's wrong honey? Who is it?" Anna asked

"It's…it's him" Lindsay choked out

After a few more rings, Anna asked "Are you going to answer it?"

Lindsay immediately shook her head "I'm not ready for that yet" she said then let out a sob "He really hurt me mom"

"I know sweetie" Anna said while hugging her "But everything will be alright, I promise"

Before Lindsay could reply, Anna spoke again "Now how about we go feed my grandbaby"

Lindsay giggled softly and tried to wipe away her tears before she followed her mother inside. She was immediately greeted by her father, Dave Monroe.

"It's so good to see you baby girl" he smiled warmly then hugged her. He pulled away when he felt something kick him softly in the stomach "What was that?" he asked, that's when he saw his daughter's belly "You…you're pregnant?"

Lindsay nodded slowly, Dave suddenly walked around Lindsay and to the basement steps "Where are you going?" Anna asked her husband

"To get my shotgun" Dave replied

Before he could go any further, Lindsay stopped him "Daddy, he's not here"

"What?" Dave asked, turning to face her

"He um…didn't come with me" Lindsay told him

Dave folded his arms across his chest "And why is that?"

"He had to work" Lindsay said trying to sound convincing

"Alright" Dave said, he was clearly not pleased that Lindsay was lying to him, but he knew she'd tell him what's really going on when she was ready. "How about we get you something to eat, you're eating for two now, you know"

"You're not mad?" she asked, she was so sure he'd be mad that his baby girl's pregnant

"Of course not sweetpea" he told her then smiled "I'm getting a grandbaby, why would I be angry?"

Lindsay let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she smiled then hugged her father before going to the table to get something to eat "Wow, I'm surprised there's food left" she joked

Brett mock glared at her "Very funny sis" he said with a mouth full of food

A few hours later Brett and Lindsay left their parents house and arrived back at the apartment. Immediately, Lindsay began frantically searching through the cupboards.

"What are you looking for Linds?" Brett chuckled, then scrunched up his nose when he saw what she got out; pickles, bread and chocolate spread

Once she finished making the sandwich, she quickly took a bite and it was as if she died and went to heaven "Mmm this is so good" she looked at Brett "You want a bite?" she asked with her mouth full

He scrunched up his nose again "Nah, I'm stuffed…uh thanks though" he then sat on the couch and turned on the TV "That's disgusting, I can't believe you're eating that" he muttered

"You don't know what you're missing" Lindsay retorted "So what are we watching?"

"I dunno yet…any ideas?" he asked

Lindsay nodded excitedly "The 49ers are playing"

"Now how did I not know that?" he chuckled

A little while later. Lindsay started to doze off.

"Linds?"

"Hmm" she mumbled

"Why don't you go to bed, you'd be comfier" he told her

"But it's the last quarter" she pouted drowsily

"I'll tape the rest for you…now go to bed, you need your rest" he said

"Okay" she said "I'll see you in the morning"

Brett smiled "Goodnight sis"

"Goodnight bro" she replied, then she retreated to her room

She got her pajamas on then sat on her bed; she went to plug her phone in on the charger, that's when she saw she had a message. She knew exactly who it was from. She didn't want to listen to it but she knew she should _' it's the first step in moving on'_ she told herself, although she wasn't sure if she believed it. Lindsay hesitantly put the phone up to her ear and let the message play.

"_Lindsay? Baby I misses you, please come home. I need my Montana, you gotta come back, I gots to explain why baby. I know it was wrong, I…HEY I'M NOT DONES WITH THAT YET!" Danny sighed "Lindsay I…I know sleepin wit Rikki was wrong, I'm so sorry it happened, I'm so god damned sorry I hurted you. Babe please come back to me…I need to tell you I…I loves you Montana!"_

Just hearing his voice brought tears to her eyes. He shouldn't be able to affect her like this. She then slowly plugged her phone in.

That night, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Was it worth the wait?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry I took so long for this update, I hope ya'll are still interested :) I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out and I have some ideas for the next one so hopefully it wont take as long to update. Please R&R**

**Chapter 6**

It's been two months since Danny left the drunken message and Lindsay hadn't called him back, not that he expected she would. With each day that passed, he became more and more depressed. He shut everyone out, was late for all his shifts and most days he awoke with a rip-roaring hangover. He knew drinking didn't solve anything, but he just wanted to be numb, to feel no pain even for a little while. It wasn't the pain of his shattered heart so much as it was the fact that he caused Lindsay pain. The guilt and regret was eating away at him. He was shutting everyone out, barely saying a word to anyone. At this point, he craved the numbness that only alcohol could bring, just passing out, his mind shutting down, the only time his heart was absent of pain.

Flack found him like he did almost every morning; passed out face down on the floor. "Alright Danna, time to get up." All he got for a response was a groan. "Don't make me get the bucket again." Flack said sternly while nudging Danny's unconscious form with his foot, but he didn't budge. Flack sighed "Alright buddy, have it your way." Flack walked to the messy kitchen and filled a large bucket with freezing cold water, and then he brought it over to where Danny lay unmoving on the floor. He then dumped the bucket over his best friend's head.

Danny yelped as he quickly jumped to his feet. "DeMint Flack did you really have to do that again?" he yelled angrily

"You gotta get ready for work" Flack told him "You can yell at me later, now go!"

* * *

Flack brought Danny up to his office in the crime lab and handed him a second cup of coffee. He then took the seat across from Danny and they just sat in silence for a while.

Danny sighed "What do ya want Flack?"

"Danna, you gotta stop doing this to yourself" Flack told him

Danny rolled his eyes "And what am I doing to myself Flack huh? Is it so wrong to not want to feel anything for a bit?"

"No" he started "You're just going about it the wrong way"

"What the fuck do you know?" Danny yelled "Get out!"

"Dan—"

"Shut up and leave me the hell alone!" Danny shouted again

Flack scoffed and shook his head, "This is no way to get Lindsay back"

Danny immediately jumped from his seat and lunged at Flack. Before Flack knew what was happening, he was pinned up against the wall with an arm pressed against his neck cutting off his air supply.

"You don't talk about her, don't mention her name, don't even think about her" Danny said in a dangerous tone. He sounded extremely angry, but his eyes were full of agony "You just…you don't talk about her, just…don't" he said more quietly.

At that moment, Mac appeared at the door. He cleared his throat "Danny put Flack down, we got an address on the arms dealer in the Greenaway case" and with that he left.

Danny slowly let go of Flack, "Sorry" he mumbled

Flack instinctively rubbed his neck "Danna, I know you miss her but she'll come back eventually"

Danny shook his head "No she won't" he said with reluctant confidence

* * *

"We go in the front door, weapons ready. This guy Chuck Dexter is most likely armed and extremely dangerous" Mac briefed then looked at Danny who was digging in the trunk of the pickup truck "Danny, what are you doing?"

"My vest isn't here" Danny stated, and then it dawned on him "Damnit I left it in my locker"

Mac sighed "Okay, you stay in the truck"

"Mac–"

"Danny stays in the truck!" Mac commanded, leaving no room to argue. He then motioned for his team to infiltrate the building, leaving Danny alone.

Danny was getting very antsy, he couldn't just sit back and do nothing, it just wasn't in him. Then he saw his chance. While Mac and the rest of the team entered through the front, the perp exited through a side door.

He took out his gun "Freeze Police!"

Danny immediately followed him into an old warehouse under construction next door. He could hear the sound of footsteps echoing off the empty walls, the perp then fired his automatic rifle and Danny ducked for cover, returning fire. The perp moved to another room if you could call it that, the walls were still 2x4s and place sheeting. He carefully and quietly moved towards where the perp went and Danny fired once he saw him; the perp fired back. Danny had perfect aim but his shots were blocked by steel piping. He knew he couldn't get a clear shot, so when the perp stopped firing, Danny leaped out of his hiding spot and fired; the perp fired at the same time. Blinding pain shot through Danny's chest bringing him to his knees, he instinctively brought his hand to where the pain was the pulled his hand away. Blood. And lots of it.

"Montana" he muttered before he collapsed. Everything going black.

Meanwhile Mac, Flack and the rest of the team searched throughout the badly maintained apartment building for 1B, Chuck Dexter's apartment. They knocked "Chuck Dexter, NYPD open up!" Not a sound was heard from within the apartment; Flack made a motion to break down the door. Once inside, the team searched the apartment, a resounding clear came from all the rooms.

"Damnit" Flack said looking at the open window

"From the looks of it, we just missed him" Mac stated

The snaps of automatic gunfire boomed through the air, a few shots from a semi-automatic followed.

"Shit Danny!"

They ran towards the sound of gunfire that was coming from the old warehouse next door, when all of a sudden it stopped. Mac and Flack immediately picked up their pace and ran as fast as they could.

The grim scene they walked in on was something they dreaded. Danny sprawled out face down on the floor…in a pool of blood. Mac immediately called in the shooting and requested a bus.

"Shit Danno!" Flack uttered with great anguish as he knelt down beside his best friend and very carefully flipped Danny over to assess the damage. He saw three separate wounds that were oozing with blood. He checked for a pulse and found a faint one. "Thank god, Danny." Flack quickly took off the protective vest, then took off his jacket and used it to put pressure on his wounds in effort to stop the bleeding.

Mac swallowed his fear for his friend and went off in search for the perp. Don't get him wrong, he wanted nothing more than to say with Danny but the perp needed to be caught.

He made his way behind a pile of rubble and saw the perp gasping for air and bleeding profusely from his chest _'Good job Danny'_ he silently praised.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself, Dexter?" Mac asked

"Fuck you pig!" He spat with blood

"Now Dexter, you don't have a lot of time here…" Mac said venomously "…so pull your head out of you ass and tell me! You know a deathbed confession could go a long way. You killed Mark Greenaway didn't you Chuck? And you dumped his body in a dumpster like common trash"

Chuck coughed and glared at Mac "He was trash a…and I did that bastard a f…favor, when y…you get cold feet in this b…business, you die simple as t…that" he finished with his last breath.

In record time, the ambulance arrived.

* * *

Mac, Stella, Flack and Hawkes sat in the waiting room at Queen of Mercy hospital waiting on news about Danny, its been hours and not a word. Flack jumped up and began pacing.

"Damnit, this is taking too long!" He said frustrated

Katey walked into the waiting room with five coffees "Hi" she said quietly "I brought some coffee"

"Thanks" they told her

"Um did you hear anything?" she asked, her worried gaze on Flack

Before anyone could answer, the doctor entered the waiting room.

"Are you here for Detective Messer?" he asked

"Yeah, doc please tell me he's okay" Flack pleaded

"He's alive" he said grimly, making the team aware that something wasn't right "We managed to repair most of the damage and we stopped the bleeding but I'm afraid Detective Messer has slipped into a coma."

Everyone immediately hung their head. "When will he wake up?" Mac asked

There was a long pause before the doctor answered "We don't know if he will wake up"

They all had tears in their eyes, Stella especially; thinking about Lindsay and the baby, wondering if the baby would know his father.

"I have a Lindsay Monroe listed as his next of kin, I suggest you contact her before we can consider further treatment" and with that he left the room, leaving the team in shock in more ways than one.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger lol But I had to ;) PLEASE REVIEW! :) the more reviews I get the quicker i'll update! :)**


End file.
